Screamer: Insight
by Stormyy Cat
Summary: ALL CREDIT FOR THE IDEA GOES TO CREEPERKILLER55 THE IDEA AIN'T MINE, THIS STORY/HEADCANON IS! This is basically Screamer, but from the perspectives of the victims that died to the hands of... THE SCREAMER : cue dramatic music :


Hi guys! Stormy here! This is based off a one-shot from CreeperKiller55! Go check his stories out, they're amazing! Anyone, I'm gonna do this story based off what the _victims_ saw. Don't worry, I got permission :3

For CreeperKiller55, here we go :D

"Hey mom!" Dylan greeted as his mom opened the door for him.

"Hi sweety. How was your day?" his mom replied, rushing back into the kitchen. It seemed that his mom was always cooking something.

"It was cool," he said absentmindedly, rushing up the stairs. He always said that when he was busy. And his mom knew what he was 'busy' about.

"You need to eat a snack," his mom insisted, as Dylan opened the door to his room. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm busy," he replied, and turned on his laptop. He quickly typed in the password.

Skyrules123

"Fine, but you do your homework first. I don't want to hear that Squid guy until I see that you're done with your homework."

"He's Sky, mom," Dylan muttered, but did as he was told. He put the laptop into standby mode and took out some math.

LE TIMESKIP

"I'm done with my homework, mom!" he said, and without waiting for a response, he turned on his laptop and quickly opened up Google Chrome. He clicked the search bar and typed in 'y', and instantly Youtuber came up. He used it that often. He typed in 'Sky' on the Youtube search bar and clicked enter. Results for Skydoesminecraft showed up. His eyes took him to the first video, which he suspected was the latest one of Sky and his friends many crazy adventures. However, it showed a different video instead.

The title was SkyDoesMinecraft

Dylan was slightly confused. "Why would he name the video by his own name?" he exclaimed out loud. He looked at the door to see if anyone heard him, before staring at the screen in confusion. Was it a new trailer or something? It didn't seem likely though; it would have 'trailer' in the title. Worry raced through him. Did Sky get hacked?

Eventually, curiosity got the better of him. He clicked the video and stared. A black background stared back at him. He waited for the video to load in, before realizing that there was a possibility that he didn't start it. He scrolled down to click and check the length.

0:00

"Impossible…" he muttered, before remembering the time when he watched a video that showed 0 minutes but was actually longer. He smiled, thinking Youtube was glitching, and clicked play.

His smile disappeared as he gazed upon the terrible sight.

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh was all his mind could produce of this terrible image.

Sky's minecraft skin was on the floor, crimson blood carpeting it. The youtuber's throat was sliced open, and a little gold ingot was delved deep into it. Blood rushed out as he watched, shocked. The amulet he always wore was tore off his neck and was placed in his hand. His sunglasses were shattered and laid in his other hand. The pool of blood got bigger and all Dylan could do was watch as his favorite youtuber bled to death. However, after a few seconds, Sky tilted his head towards the camera. Dylan leapt back, screaming. Sky mouthed a few words he couldn't make out, before falling limp.

Dylan screamed, and raced out of his room. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping over one, and made it to his parents.

"Mom! Dad! Something scary happened to my laptop!" he exclaimed, out of breath. His father got up from the sofa where he was watching television. His mom abandoned her cooking and raced over. "What happened?" she asked frantically, scared that her son was so unnerved.

"It's the computer!" he explained as he led his parents upstairs. He hid outside the room as his parents inspected the screen.

"Dylan, it's just an error page," his father said, shutting down the computer then pressing the on button again. Dylan was slightly confused. That was definitely not an error page! But he was too scared to say it like that. Instead, it came out like this.

"B-B-But mom, dad i-i-it was real. I s-saw a creepy picture." He ran back to the laptop, which looked like it never been better.

"Oh honey, I'm pretty sure you're just seeing things," his mom said as they left the room. Dylan stared at the door before turning back to the computer.

There was a piece of budder covered in blood.

LE TIMESKIP TO A FEW DAYS LATER

"I'm gonna call this Sky guy. He's the reason my son is having nightmares," Dylan's dad declared as he picked up the phone. He dialed Sky's number (it didn't say in the original story how he got the number, so let's just say he knew already…) and waited for a response.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, but I'm very busy right now," a man, which Dylan's dad knew it was Sky because he heard him talk while Dylan would watch, said, his voice sounding strained.

"It's important," his dad said, and before Sky could continue, Dylan's dad went on. "My son claimed to see something horrific on your channel. He's too scared to tell us what, and when we looked at the screen, there was only a error. Now he's having nightmares. Something about blood and butter."

There was no response. "Hello?" Dylan's dad said.

"I'm so sorry," Sky said, his voice sounding regretful, "I didn't out that video online. Someone else did, it wasn't me." And before Dylan's dad could respond, Sky hung up.

TIMESKIP TO ONE DAY AFTERWARDS.

Dylan refused to go to bed this night. Maybe if I stay up, I won't have to go to school tomorrow. It was a Sunday night, and he was too scared by the image to face his friends that watched Sky. He hasn't been watching any of his videos ever since. He rocked himself slowly in his bed, startled at every shadow.

Suddenly, the window to his room shattered, sending glass shards on his bed. Dylan screamed, pressing himself against the board of his bed. The moonlight shone down on his red and blue sheets. At the window, was the silhouette of a man. And in his hand was a sharp, pointy piece of gold.

"Sky! Stay away!" Dylan screamed as he scrambled out of his bed. However, the glass pieces on the floor glimmered, reminding him that the floor wasn't safe. He watched in shock as the man jumped onto his bed, holding the golden blade to his neck. Dylan choked, feeling the gold piece against his throat.

The man chuckled, but it wasn't a good-natured one. "You think I'm Sky? Why would I be that unnatural creature!" He lifted his head up and laughed, pressing the gold shard harder against his throat. "Do you know who I am?" he demanded, pressing his gold against Dylan's neck so hard that he could barely breath. "No.. I don't…" Dylan wheezed. The man's brown eyes gleamed with anger, as he stabbed the gold shard into his neck. Dylan screamed weakly as blood rushed out of him, before falling limp. The man got up, leaving the gold ingot in his neck.

"I am the Screamer."


End file.
